Nothing At All
by sarahyyy
Summary: In which Scorpius tests out a Weasley Wizarding Wheezes love potion for Rose.


**"Nothing At All"**

Disclaimer: I own...nothing at all.

* * *

She downed another drink, her spirits highly lifted. "Tell me again, Scorp."

"I love you," he said accordingly, a smile etched on his face.

She grinned. "Say it again, Scorp. I want to hear it over and over again."

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love-"

Rose cut him off by laughing. "By Merlin, this is the most fun I've had in ages."

Scorpius shook his head. "You're being silly."

"But you still love me?" she asked cheekily, passing him a shot.

"That I do."

Her head cocked slightly to left as her eyes analysed him as he downed his shot.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" He turned towards her, an eyebrow arched elegantly.

"Why do you love me?" She had to stifle her laughter this time.

He frowned as if in deep thought. "I love that when you smile, the whole room is instantly lit up," he started, "I love that when you cry, my shoulder is the one that you cry into. I love that when you laugh, you sound like a five year old, but even though I tell that to you repeatedly, you never care. I love that when you're angry, your eyes sparkle, your nostrils flare and your hair positively frizzles. I love that you know your singing is ridiculous but you still sing along to every song that you can. I love that you don't like clichés, that you prefer poison ivy over roses, that you prefer cheese over chocolate. I…" he trailed off, out of words.

"I love you. Everything about you," he concluded.

Rose's jaw dropped and she stared at him in shock. "I… I don't… _Scorp_?"

He looked at her, confused. "You wanted to know why. I told you."

"I… You… It's not supposed to be like this!" she managed to get out. She downed the last shot on the table, running her hand through her hair.

"Love is different for everyone," he told her, misinterpreting her surprise, "This is it for me."

She looked up at him and their eyes locked. For a long moment, Scorpius didn't say anything. He just kept on looking at her, looking into her eyes as if he could peer into her soul.

"Scorp, this is serious…" she trailed off. "We need to get you fixed before-"

"I want to kiss you," he cut her off, "Can I kiss you, Rose?"

Suddenly she was aware of his proximity to her. She could feel her heart beat accelerate, she could hear voices at the back of her head telling her that it was a bad idea, but the moment Scorpius' lips touched hers, everything ceased to matter.

* * *

_"Live in the moment, Rosie!" Her Uncle George said laughingly as Rose adamantly refused to test out his new love potion. "It's not as if it lasts. 5 hours, tops. You'll be having the time of your life. Do you know how rare it is to be able to experience true love?"_

_"No, thank you, Uncle George. Mum said that it was best if I stayed away from all your experiments, especially those that weren't tested yet," she shot back cheekily. _

_George chuckled. "That mother of yours has impeccably good sense…" he conceded. "But as my favourite niece, I expect you to help to administer this potion to someone. Just to see how well it works. How's that?"_

_She was meeting Scorpius tonight. Scorpius was much more adventurous than her. He'd be game for it._

_"Since you finally admit that I'm your favourite niece," Rose teased, "Consider it done."_

* * *

"Morning, Rosie," was how Albus greeted her as she apparated into his apartment. "Did you find someone to test the potion on?"

She nodded morosely. "I don't want to talk-"

"Did it work?" Albus cut in eagerly. "Uncle George has been working on it since forever! You really have to tell me - does it work?"

She tried to smile, but the lump in her throat made it difficult. "Like a charm, Al. Like a charm."

* * *

_"Scorp, I need you to do me a favour," was how she greeted him as she sat down on the barstool next to him. "Please?"_

_"Depends," he replied, passing her a martini. "Do I get anything out of this favour of yours?"_

_"You'll be having the time of your life," she quoted Uncle George. "Does that count?" _

_At his shrug, she emptied the vial of red potion into his half empty wine glass. _

_"Bottoms up, Scorp."_

_And then he downed his drink._

* * *

Rose's first tear fell when Albus left for work.

Yesterday night…

It meant _nothing at all_.


End file.
